The Next Chapter
by CrystalMagic
Summary: *part 8 is up!!*ok, going to turn into J/S soon. be nice, its my first real FanFic....please review! GOOD NEWS GIRLS, WHAT I HAVE OF PART 9 HAS A BIT OF J IN IT! umm, may change, but he will show up soon i sware!
1. Part 1- a new chapter!

The Next Chapter

By CrystalMagic

Disclaimer: "Hi….my name is CrystalMagic and I don't own the labyrinth *Sniff*" "HI CRYSTALMAGIC."

A/N: hay all! This is my first attempt at a real honest to god fanfic, all the other stuff I got up is stuff I HAD to do for school….so im trying to do this one. Im warning you, its most likely to be a bunch of crap seeing as I have little talent for the written word. Tell me if ya like it!!! 

It never said in the book or movie where Sara lived, so iv made her one of my friends and she now goes to my school, Lynbrook High School in San Jose Cali. Ok?? Cool.

Oh, ~ means its from the book~ and *are thoughts*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CrystalMagic and Sara had bin friends ever since they had met in there 2nd period class on the first day at Lynbrook, they both had math with Mrs. Churbin, one of the nicest math teachers. They always talked in class when they could, talking about anything and everything hay could think of. They shared a love of animals and plays. Sara wanted to be an Actor where as CrystalMagic wanted to be a manager and a country singer.

One day when the teacher had given less class work than normal, Sara and crystal got to talking about where they wanted to go after high school. Turned out they both wanted to go to the Julliard school, Sara in the acting department and CrystalMagic in the music department. After talking of school, CrystalMagic turned the subject to books. "Sara, take a look at my new book, I know you'll love it. I should be done with it by 4th period if you want to borrow it." CrystalMagic handed the small red leather bound book to Sara who gasped as soon as she saw the offending books cover. On the leather printed in good script was written The Labyrinth "where did you get this crystal? I didn't think this was still in print!" "oh, ya know that new book store next to the java hut? The guy who ruins it loves out of print books, he took one look at me and handed it to me, along with three other books, top of which I have read and love. He said he has a talent for knowing what people like to read……ya know, in this story they use your name, and your brothers too! Isn't that wild?" but Sara wasn't listening to CrystalMagic, she had flipped to the last few pages, only to find a new chapter in the book, one she wasn't familiar with.

~Chapter Twenty~

~the next morning Sara got up to find her friends gone and her room a mess.~ *Hay, that did happen!* ~ the next few months of Sara's life where uneventful. She never told a soul about the labyrinth but some of her friends knew something had changed her~ *am I all that different? Its bin less than a semester, it happened back in November, its what, march? Yeh, march* ~she still had feelings for the goblin king despite what she told herself~ *I DO NOT!* Sara slammed the book shut and gave CrystalMagic a start. "hay, are you ok? You look pissed off. Sara? Hay!" "sorry, just lost in thought. Yeh, iv read the book before, but I goose I missed the last chapter, can I borrow it for brunch and 3rd period? Ill give it to you in P.E." "umm, I guess, I only have to read the last two chapters, I guess I can stand a period or two with out it" "Thanks Magic!" "welcome Sara" with that the bell went off and it was time for Brunch.

A/N yes, well, that was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and if I should keep going. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!! It should get better, but I don't have as much time as id like to, so the updates wont come fast…..unless I get a lot of good reviews. *hint hint* 


	2. Part 2- a princess

A new chapter

Chapter 2

Crystal magic

I DON'T OWN JACK! Well, I own myself…..but that's it….

A/N

Yes, well, I had an idea and had to add it, 2nd chapter, yeh. Ok, so their short, I like em that way!

"Brunch time! I cant stand how long these classes are, hay, Sara, your next class is with Shrini, right? Can you give him this for me?" CrystalMagic tossed a note to Sara "yeh, but cant you give it to him yourself? It is brunch" but before Sara was done, CrystalMagic had run out the door. She ran to the other end of the school, knowing the girls bathroom in the cove would be empty she scampered up the few steps and pushed past the cheer girls coming out of the building. 

As soon as CrystalMagic, also known as the Princess of the Elvin kingdom, stepped into the bathroom, a warm wind blew over her, transforming her ratty jeans and sweatshirt into a magnificent blood red medieval dress complete with corsite. her hair went from medium length brown, to a long river of dark brown accented with red gold streaks coming to a stop just at her hips. her body changed at well, adding a small amount of height and giving her youthful body a more shapely figure. And her eyes turned from brown to green, one slightly darker than the other. She had an air of royalty around her, and a sense of danger if you crossed her path wrongly.

"Damn it J, why do I put up with you?" his royal tightness appeared in a cloud of glitter. "why do you do that my dear Magic? You know that I have a under control!" "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYCONTROL OVER THIS! I HAVE NOT BEEN BEFRIENDING MORTALS FOR THE LAST 9 MONTHS JUST TO HAVE IT RUINED BY YOU JERETH!" CrystalMagic could hardly control the urge to smack him in the face. "I have no time for this my dear, I must go back to the underground" and with that, Jereth was gone in a poof of glitter. J knew Sara loved him and he loved her. That was the whole reason CrystalMagic was there.

A year ago Jereth asked CrystalMagic, to get to know this Sara girl who seemed to be everything he wanted in a woman. She had done what he asked because jereth held a place in her heart ever since they where children together. she had gotten to know Sara and kept trying to make references to the labyrinth. She had even given Sara the words to say in a phone talk the night before her adventure "Sara, don't you think it would be great if you could say something like, I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now, and they would disappear? Id love to see the look on Roberts face if he was taken away!" after almost a whole school year, Sara hadn't told CrystalMagic about the labyrinth. But since Sara wasn't talking, it was time for something drastic.


	3. Part 3- where did you go?

A little known fact is when one joins a Elvin royal court, said elf can be called at will to a member of the royal house without either of the two parties having to say a thing. CrystalMagic called upon this ability to bring to her the three most trusted of her male court to her that night in her study at the castle. Since underground time and aboveground moved different, after every school day she could come to her castle for 39 hours before she had to go back aboveground. (a/n im assuming 9 hours per school day, and 1 aboveground hour=2.6 underground hours *I did the math from the movie- parents where gone for 5 hours and Sara was in the labyrinth for 13. it makes sense. Anyway, back to the story.) 

Almost at once her friend and messenger, Shrinivas as he was known on earth and underground, arrived. "my princess, what may I do for you?" Shrinivas had appeared using the same magic as Jereth but without the glitter. As he stood waiting for the princess to say something, she took in his appearance, as all Elvin people, he had a slight point to his ears. He appeared to be about 25, His skin was much darker than most of his counterparts, a deep brown. His eyes where also brown one darker than the other, showing the fact he was a member of the royal court. He had on a cream color shirt that opened to revile his chest. He had a dark red vest almost the color or CrystalMagic's dress but a little lighter. His red, almost black pants and boots where worthy of King Jereth. In fact, the Elvin court was where Jereth got his wonderful fashion tips.

"oh, its wonderful to see you in your court dress my old friends! Iv missed it. Being stuck as a teenaged mortal is taking its toll on my sanity! Thank god you came with me. It proves your loyalty to the throne. When I become Queen you will be rewarded."

"that will not be necessary," came a new voice from behind her. 

It was Robert. He easily one of the most attractive men of the court. The Princess's best friend from childhood. They had known each other for over 10,000 years (a/n don't ya love being immortal?)

"we love to get away from the formality of court sometimes, we speak freely as teenage boys, you know that." 

"yes, I know what you mean. Well, I guess we should get this dinner meeting underway, Chris is to be arriving soon, but you know him, always late." With a wave of her hand crystal was holding a deep red crystal with blue imperfections. It worked much like the crystals Jereth owns.* truth be told his crystals are a brownish gray, but he clokes them magically to make them look nice for his little show.

*You see, all the power in the underground was contained at one time by one of the old powerful kings. He gathered the magic and divided it so no matter what happens, every kingdom relies on all the others, therefore each kingdom couldn't hold a grudge against another for too long. Jereth held Stone and Clay, with out the stone they would have no houses or simple tools. The Elves held Fire, without fire, the people of the lands would be cold and suffer from sickness from uncooked meat. The Trolls held Water, without water you would not only have thirsty subjects, but also smelly ones. the Fairy kingdom held The Wind, and without wind the plant life would die out, without the plants no animals, and leave the people without food.*

ok, but getting to what CrystalMagic is doing….

She waved her crystal over the table and it filled with chicken, side dishes, and every kind of alcohol in all the underground she was going to need it to get the boys to do what she asked.

_MEANWHILE……….._

Sara was sitting on her bed. School had ended before she knew it and half of her friends had disappeared in the middle of school. The last she had seen of CrystalMagic was as she ran out of math and it kind of scared her. She hadn't been able to give Shrinivas the note for CrystalMagic since he too was missing. When she ran to ask Robert where everyone was, he found him gone as well. ~where the hell is everyone?~ "Chris!" she ran to the phone and deled her friends number. 

"hi, Chris? Its Sara, I was wondering if you knew where Robert, Shrini and CrystalMagic disappeared to today, I tried to call them, but they were home." 

"Oh, hi Sara, no, I don't know where they are, well, I think Robert said something about going to someone's house for a class project- but I don't know about the others. If I here anything, ill give you a call. Oh, sorry, I have to go, my moms calling" 

"yeh, thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye Chris" 

the phone clicked and Sara didn't know what to do. She sat on her bed lost in thought. What was she going to do? On general people don't just disappear in the middle of the day.

Suddenly, she remembered CrystalMagic's book. Sara dug out the small book from her bag and thumbed the gold letters. She opened the book to the last chapter to continue reading….

_~…..as the months passed, The goblin king started to visibly age from the stress of keeping the labyrinth together. He was as strong as he ever was, but he had things on his mind. Well, one thing was on his mind, or, one person. Sara. She plagued his dreams and all he could do was watch her and wait till she had found she loved him.~_

*stupid book, Jereth doesn't love me, and I don't love him. Yes he is attractive, but do I love him?* Sara needed to think about it.

A/n

Yes, I have NO clue what im doing now so if it makes no sense, don't kill me. OK? Ok.

Please leave a review if you read this, I do love feedback, I do except flames only because I don't get many reviews. L yes, well, part 4 will take awhile….FINALS! ack….wish me luck!


	4. part 4- a twin

New Chapter

By CrystalMagic

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! I don't own Jereth, I don't own Chris, I don't own Shrinivas, I don't own Robert *DAMN* and I don't own Sara. Are you happy? 

A/N: ok, who could tell I like tangents? I love em and have a hard time writing without them, so your stuck with them! If they drive you mad to much, tell me, ill try to cut back. But im not promising anything.

(Back to CrystalMagic and the Men)

Chris had shown up at long last. His blond hair and blue eyes, one darker than the other of cores looked a bit weary, and his deep green poets shirt and a pair of light green leggings set off his chariblike fetchers He looked to be about 20, he was far younger than the rest of the court but he had excelled in all his studies and had somehow wormed his way into crystal's group of trusted advisors, and now was irreplaceable.

Now they only had to wait for one more person, but Crystal had told him to meet her in her chambers later on, after the meeting and she would fill him in there.

After a good hour and a half of the dinner meeting, talking of state matters got boring. So Crystal walked to the table full of wines and picked up a good peach wine which had a fairly high school content and pored four glasses one for each person in the room. Shrinivas was the first to drink his -as he has a passion for good wine and good food- Robert was a bit skeptical as he knew every time crystal pulled out the peach wine something was up. Chris could care less as he drowned the glass almost as quickly as Shrinivas.

"im afraid I have a important topic id like to discuss with you, and being my advisers, im trusting you for help in the matter." Stated CrystalMagic, looking more heavy hearted by the second.

"Crystal, what is it, I know you well, I have never seen you so unhappy about something, what's so important? Robert said with a worried tone.

"I have decided to bring Sara to the underground, here to my castle. I have the magic to do so, and I have the ability for the mortals to forget about her, or think she moved away for a time. I can always make it so she can go back to earth if she wants it that badly"

"Crystal!" it was Shrinivas "do you think that's wise? She hasn't said a word to anyone about the labyrinth, give it some time, you gave her the book, didn't you?"

"well, I guess so, ill wait one more week, but until then, im going to use her dreams, I know its not a common practice, but Jereth need Sara, have you see him lately? Is sad, I have know him for a long time, and never have I seen him so worn and heartbroken. He hides it well, but something in his eyes has changed. It unnerves me greatly." And with that CrystalMagic let out a sad sigh and left the room.

Chris and Robert started talking while Shrinivas just sat around, obviously drunk.

"She worries to much about Jereth, you would think she was his mother!" Robert winced at that and sighed, he would have to tell Chris what had happened between King Jereth and Princess CrystalMagic. 

"Chris, do you know why Crystal worries about King Jereth so much?"

"well, no" Chris stammered while turning a bit pink "I always assumed they where childhood friends. We all know that the king has had many lovers in the past, all of which Crystal didn't approve of"

"Chris, it's a bit deeper than that, Crystal and Jereth did grow up together, but it was under odd circumstances. Crystal is Elfin, like you and I, and Jereth, like you know is fae. Crystal is a few years older than Jereth and she took him under her wing so to speak, she taught him almost everything he knows, and Jereth in turn has proven to be a bit rebellious. They care deeply for one another, far more than you would think if you have never seen them in a less formal inverment, have you ever seen them together other than at court?"

"well, one time I saw them fighting in the garden last time we went to the labyrinth, but I think they where just messing with each other, they where smiling and yelling at the same time, I couldn't understand what they where yelling about, but I kind of ran away before they sew me."

"oh, you saw that? They where fighting about our trip to visit Sara and befriend her. Ironically, Jereth wanted to just kidnap Sara and crystal wanted to befriend her first." Robert paused when he saw a figure standing behind Chris.

He was warring a deep purple and gold jacket over a black flowing shirt, much like Roberts, he has deep brown eyes *one darker than the other* his ears had a slight point telling he was Elvin. He was almost a exact copy of Robert, they where twins, this man, 

William, older by four minutes, was hear this was going to be interesting.

"Brother?!? What are you doing here?" a surprised Robert stammered.

"why, just answering the princess. she called me to her chambers, but I figured you would be here, id like to have a chat with you little brother" 

he was hear to see Crystal, this wasn't good at all.

By now Shrinivas was moving around, looking for something else to drink when he saw William. He immediately passed out.

HAHAHAHA! THAT MADE NO SENSE AT ALL!!! Sorry its so short, but to tell you the truth, I have no clue where im going with this, but I felt it needed a new part to my story. Yes….I have dug myself deeper into my little pit of Doomed plots.


	5. part 5- a king

The Next Chapter

…..

By CrystalMagic

***I Don't OWN ANYTHING BUT ME AND WILLIAM**

…..hahahah......I don't own my friends.

(still with the boys)

ok, well, now that Shrini has passed out, we find out just who the hell William is and why he's coming to see CrystalMagic.

"Why do you always do this to me? Cant you just stay put in your own kingdom?" Robert was turning redder by the second "you're the bloody king of the dragons, cant you just stay with them?" 

Chris had just figured out that Robert was a prince and dropped to his knee "Robert, a prince?" he muttered

"oh, come come Robert, you know as well as I do that our people can take care of them selves! Half the time they don't notice when I disappear for a good month! Not too bright them." William was saying this to make Robert mad, and Robert knew it.

"Well, Your highness, may I ask you a question?" it was Chris, peeking out from behind Shrini who was now half awake. "if you're the king of dragons, that would make Robert prince, and if Roberts a prince, then than would make you and crystal totally combatable, wouldn't it? Hahaha, ROBERT, you and crystal could unite the Elvin and dragon peoples! Why not?"

"What is going on with Crystal and King William??" said Shrini groggily "im confused!"

*A/N: for all those helplessly confused by my ramblings, Robert is a Prince, and Chris was the only one who didn't know. Robert hates his older brother, and William LOVES to piss the hell out of him. Oh, and the thing about Robert and crystal fixing the rift between the elfin and dragon kingdoms- William is known for his hatred towards crystal, hence the whole confusion about him being there. Ok? I hope that clears up some things…..*

"well, its been lovely chatting with you brother, but I have a gorgeous woman waiting for me." And with that King William swept out of the room to the steps heading up to Crystal's chambers.

"What. Was. That." Shrini was finally awake and Very Confused, just like the rest of the room.

"we have to find out what's going on with William, I know he cant stand crystal on the best of circumstances, why the change?' Robert was worried. He did not want his best friend tangled up with his brother. 

*finally back to Sarah* 

Sarah Sat on the Window seat in the attic and looked out the small window at the park

~maybe I should read some more of that book~ she opened the book to the last page, it seemed to be writing itself

"Sara sat on the window seat of her attic, looking down at the park. She picked up a book and started reading…….." *Ok, this was getting Very weird* " what she didn't know was that in just a few moments her world would be turned upside down."

"What The Hell?!?!?!?!"

and suddenly a poof of glitter and smoke filled the room.


	6. part 6- she arrives

The Next Chapter

Part 6

By CrystalMagic

I still don't own anything…….damn.

Wow, 15 reviews! Im excited!

"Hello Sara. sorry to pop in on you ike this, but im afraid you have to come with me. now."

Sara saw her good friend CrystalMagic standing in front of her, but it wasn't her, she was older, more Regal. she also had a man on her arm, a man who looked a bit to much like an older version of Robert.

"Crystal? Is that you? You look different. Robert? What?" Sara stammered and started to stand "what's going on?"

"Sara, yes, this is your friend crystal, but I am not Robert" William spat out his brothers name like he would spit on it if he had it written down. "All will be explained to you in good time, but im afraid we must be off."

With that William produced a silver and gold swirled crystal, much like a marble.

*in chap. 3 I forgot to add the dragons, they because of there shire size no race would pick a fight with them, so they are a peaceful race that are master craftsmen, working largely with gold, silver, and platinum. The dragons govern themselves but they still have a royal family who are in fact Elvin. Don't ask why, it's a long and involved story with a bet and a golden flute…id rather not get into it now*

Sara looked to crystal who also had an orb in her hand, hers red and blue.

"those crystals, they look like, oh my god, CrystalMagic, it makes since now, your one of them aren't you? your from the underground" the moment the words drifted from Sara's lips, crystal and William both tossed there crystals at her feet, and the world faded around her.

*****************************"

(Back to Robert, Shrini, and Chris.)

"ok,, YOU'RE the prince of dragons?" 

"for the last time Chris, yes! I have bin since my birth. I was born and raised by crystals parents, you know how I said Jereth and she are close? When we where young crystal was told to chose her partner. One man who she would most likely spend the rest of her life with." Robert paused, he looked almost as though if he couldn't go on speaking "he…." He looked at Shrini with pleading eyes

"Chris, crystal chose a list of 5 men," Shrini looked to Robert, who looked at him as though he was a saint, Robert nodded and Shrini went on "Robert, William, Jereth, myself, and a mortal. William was mad that he would be put on a list with a mortal, and that is what the whole hating crystal thing was about. He wanted crystals powers but he is vain and immediately refused to be one of crystals suitors for fear of being beaten by a mortal. It was a sad day for the dragon peoples, he went mad and tried to kill the other men she chose. We where moved to her estate where we would be safe from him, but one day the mortal, was found murdered in the gardens but we had no way to prove it was William. Crystal refused to speak with or of im from that day on, or until today as far as we knew. but I have digressed. After her mortal died, crystal shut herself in her chambers and didn't let a soul in to speak to her but Jereth, he was her life line. They became much closer and over the years that fallowed, she finally let Robert back into her life, thinking he couldn't be as horrid as his brother. Jereth stepped aside to let Robert become her friend once more but he kept his eye out for her. You know how they say there is one person out there for everyone? Well, sometimes there is more than one person. Crystal has One for friendship, and one for love. Jereth is crystals soul mate. And so is Robert" Robert blushed a bit and tr4yed to hide from the shocked Chris.

"you mean Jereth is the friend, and Robert is the love? I knew something was going on, why didn't you tell me??? " Chris ran over to pat Robert on the back, but Robert just backed away

"Chris only you, Shrini, Jereth, and Crystals parents and chamber maids know about me being Crystal's betrothed, or that im that im a prince. Only few people know im alive, im like a back up for my bother. If he is captured im his replacement. Kind of ironic isn't it? Well, I guess Sara will know soon, seeing as that's why William is here. To kidnap Sara."

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"she's standing behind you Chris."

Chris spun around and came face to face with Sara who seemed just as surprised as Chris did 

"oh no! im back underground. Ha, I should of known you where in on this crystal, you two Robert." At that moment Sara noticed that there where two Roberts standing face to face, staring each other down.

***a/n HAHA, more stuff to confuse people! At this point, just be glad you have a new chapter…..oh, an Jereth will show up soon, I promise! Girl scouts honor!***


	7. Part 7- umm, yeh. no title.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 7

By CrystalMagic

Yes yes, once agen that made NO sence. I still don't own anything…….

"Sara. sorry to pop you about like this, but im afraid you have to come with me. now. We seemed to have come into the wrong part of the castle."

Sara saw her good friend CrystalMagic standing in front of her, but it wasn't her, she was older, more regal, and she had a man on her arm, a man who looked a bit to much like an older version of Robert.

"Crystal? what's going on?"

"Sara, yes, this is your friend crystal, but I am not Robert" William spat out his brothers name and glared at him like he would spit on him if was closer. "All will be explained to you in good time, but im afraid we must be off."

With that William produced a silver and gold swirled crystal, much like a marble.

*in chap. 3 I forgot to add the dragons, they because of there shire size no race would pick a fight with them, so they are a peaceful race that are master craftsmen, working largely with gold, silver, and platinum. The dragons govern themselves but they still have a royal family who are in fact Elvin. Don't ask why, it's a long and involved story involving a bet and a golden flute…id rather not get into it now.*

"ill see you later Brother"

And with a twist of his wrist,  he, Sara, and CrystalMagic where transported in a cloud of glitter out of the dining room, away from a baffled Chris, Robert, and Shrinivas and smoke to a different part of CrystalMagic's castle, In a hall outside a room prepared for Sara.

Sara was pushed into the closest room *hers* and was about to yell at the Robert look alike when she herd the door shut and lock. She was a bit shocked to say the least when she found herself in a new room, and ended up looking around the room dumbfounded.

The room was grand. A huge canopy bed dressed in deep red sheets and covered in dark gossamer stood pressed to the far wall. Two alcove windows flanked the bed, each with a window seat and a small bookcase. A vanity filled with makeup and perfumes was placed next to a door. Sara assumed it led to the bathroom. And on the opposite wall was a collection of cubbies, full to bursting of her toys. And some Sara didn't recognize. Next to the cubbies was yet another door this on with a full length mirror on it. Seeing as Sara had nowhere else to go, she looked in the door closest to the cubbies. She opened the door open slowly and when she saw a bit of fabric poking out she decided there was nothing to fear and swung the door open. She found a walk in closet with dresses, shoes, pants, skirts, blouses, belts, underwear, and any other article of clothing she could ever want to clothe herself in.

She then moved to the door she assumed was the bathroom. She was right. A black marble counter greeted her. there was a gold sink and, a few  scented soaps, a tooth brush and toothpaste. a large black marble tub the size of a 10 person spa sat in a corner of the room. in the other corner a two person shower made of you guessed it, black marble.

Overwhelmed, Sara went back to the bedroom, wondering what would happen next, and why she was taken back to the underground, and why CrystalMagic wanted her here.

Sara poked around the bedroom some more and found a stash of jewels and the bookshelves. She noted that at the foot of the bed stood a table filled with food and wine. She could here her tummy rumbling so she walked to the table. She looked over the fruit and was about to take a apple when she noticed a piece of parchment poking out from under the bowl of fruit. 

"Sara,

I know you have Questions and I know you must be tired, but I hope you will be so kind as to join me for dinner at 6, some servants for you shall be sent at 5 to help you get ready. All shall be explained tonight.

CrystalMagic"

A knock on the door and the sound of a key being put in the lock. it must be 5. 

"mi lady? May we come in?"

a light female voice came true the door

"yes, please come in" Sara looked at her self in the full length mirror as she said it. She looked rumpled and flustered. She tried to pat down a frisky little rumple in her shirt.

The door slowly opened and two young woman came in. one was dressed in a pink loose fitting present top and a light brown skirt covered with a white apron. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was a bit on the short side, but her shoes more than made up for it. She spoke first 

" mi lady, I will be one of your maids during your stay here in the castle. My name is Ashley. im sure well be great friends in time" 

the more timid of the two looked about the room. She was wearing the same as Ashley but her top was light blue. She looked like she was Korean. 

"This is Rachel, she's new at the castle, but she's lovely. Now, we must get you all ready for dinner- your to be presented to the princesses advisors!"

"what, Princess? Advisors? I think I herd crystal say it was her castle, but there's no way it can be hers. We go to school together, she's just a teenager! And who was that man who looked like Robert" questions suddenly filled Sara's mind as soon as she started to ask one thing, a new idea flooded into her mind, pooling into yet another question.  "And-"

"Waite one second. You speak of her highness so casually, do you not know her social standing?" Ashley was never one for titles, but this girl was acting like she didn't know Crystal was a princess!

" what social standings?" ok… so she didn't know.

"my word child- you must not be from the underground are you? If you are I guess you must be fairly stupid to not know of the royal family."

"WHAT? Im not from the underground thank you. The only royalty I know of is the queen of England and Jereth," Sara was a bit ticked off to be called stupid. This woman would never make it in cali. that's for sure.

All the while Rachel had bin sitting back, trying to figure out a way to make the room seem a bit more, at ease.

"excuse me Lady Sara, I think if we could start over, we may understand each other better.  But first, I think we should get you ready. I think this blue dress would do nicely, don't you think?"

**AN: haha, she's here, and a bit flustered, and I still don't know what to do with Robert and William. Oh well**


	8. part 8- New Friends

The next chapter

Part 8

By CrystalMagic

*I still don't own laby. I still don't own my friends. The only one I own is William, but he's kind of Roberts, seeing as its his twin bro….whatever, just don't sue me ok?

Sara was sitting on her bed Indian style and Rachel was behind her doing her hair in an elegant undo. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. After a bumpy start, Ashley, Rachel, and Sara had gotten to know each other and where chatting like school girls. 

It turned out Rachel was a wished away girl from her family when she was 8. she had lived the last 7 years *that makes her about the same age as Sara* in the goblin city as a tavern waitress until crystal had seen her when visiting Jereth and asked if she could give her an easy life in her castle. Rachel loved the castle and started as a scullery maid. But only stayed in the servant wing. When news spread of needing a maid, Rachel was the first to volunteer. She was having a bit of trouble getting used to the high rooms and winding corridors. 

Ashley on the other hand was Elvin and she had worked at the castle almost all her life. She was one of Crystals Magic's friends and trusted servants. 

"There, your hair is done! You look like a beauty! I hope it holds….well, lets get you into this dress you picked out."

Sara disappeared behind a dressing screen Rachel had sat up. After a few moments she reappeared and had Ashley help her lace up the back of her dress. It had a blue bodice with green flowers embroidered onto it and had a long light skirt. Ashley was struggling with the ties so Rachel had to come over and help as well

"that tickles! Stop it! " Sara was gasping for breath when they where done. The lace cord that lased up the back had bit just slightly too big for the eyelets and they had to wriggle them in to the holes, tickling Sara and causing her to move about, and it wasn't making the job any easer.

"well, I think im going to get a new cord for that dress. Next time I say we pre-lace those up. But wow, the effort was worth it! You look wonderful! But I think I have something that may look great with that, Rachel, can you get the small box from the vanity?" Ashley started walking around to make sure they didn't miss any ties as Rachel went over to the vanity for the small box which she handed over to Sara.

"oh, I cant use this! Its too beautiful!" inside the bow was a gold chain that looked as if it was liquid and a charm with a stone the size of a marble that matched her dress perfectly. Surrounded by gold

"oh, its yours now! Id love to take if off your hands, but alas, it was sent for you. See the card under the gem? Why don't you read it?" Ashley looked like she would take the necklace 

Sara picked up the card after she put it on 

"humm, its unmarked on the outside"

"oh, come or Sara, open it! I want to see who the admirer is!"

"oh, clam down Rachel- its not signed! I guess I wont know either." Sara handed the note to Rachel who read it out loud " 'Dear Sara, I had this made for you. Its enchanted, the stone will match any thing you ware so you may always keep it on. In time I will tell you who I am. But if you ware this tonight it will make me the happiest man alive' well, some one like you! He's got good print too! Who do you think it is?"

Sara blushed

" I know who you want it to be from- king Jereth! The way you said he's name this morning! girl, you like him don't ya?" 

**that's all for now, still don't want to bring the boys into it….but SOON, I sware!**


End file.
